Heart Attack
by Befanini
Summary: COMPLETE. Yay. XD Sex alleviates tension. Love causes it. LOL It’s a vicious cycle… More SxGxS madness.
1. Chapter 1

**April 21, 2006**

**Title: Heart Attack (Part 12 of Barely Breathing)**

**Author: Befanini**

**Disclaimer: **I wish. They're mine only in my daydreams. XD

**Rating: M**

**Summary: **Sex alleviates tension. Love causes it. LOL It's a vicious cycle… More SxGxS madness.

**A/N: **Damn it's been too long! I have a lot of things going on at the moment, but never fear, Sanzo and Gojyo are still very much in my waking and dreaming fantasies. XD It may just take a bit longer to update these days, so bear with me for a bit, okay!

* * *

**i. **

_Quit staring, baka!_

_What? You know you're beautiful. Is it a crime to enjoy looking at you?_

"…And the yakisoba, and the barbecue spareribs, and the fried rice. Oh! And the beef and broccoli stir-fry too!" Goku finished ordering, and sat back and beamed proudly at Hakkai.

The healer gave the kid a pained smile. "You call that a balanced meal, Goku?"

Golden eyes blinked innocently at him. "What? Isn't broccoli a vegetable?"

"Yare yare…" Hakkai turned back to the waitress and gave his order.

The ikkou were having dinner at the inn's restaurant, with Sanzo and Goku sitting across Gojyo and Hakkai. The kappa, naturally, was directly opposite the irritated monk, whom he continued to tease with his intense gazing, chiseled chin resting on a tanned fist. And Sanzo had reason to look flushed – both from annoyance and something _else_: for the face in front of him wore a sultry grin to complement the scorching promise in red eyes with lids at flirtatious half-mast.

Gojyo was playing with fire, and he was exhilarated. It was such a rush teasing the blond like this – it had the same thrill as frantic stolen kisses and making out in dark corners with the possibility of discovery at any moment. As it was, the blond's purple eyes were beginning to look desperate, fearing that the other two would at any moment become aware of the silent game that Gojyo was playing. The redhead cackled to himself. _Well? I AM a pervert, after all…_

Despite himself, Sanzo found his eyes helplessly drawn to Gojyo's mouth. Pleased at having captured his attention, those sensual lips curled in a wicked grin, and the kappa deliberately licked at the corner of his lips with a glistening, inviting tongue-tip. Sanzo gasped involuntarily as his body reacted to the provocative sight, his pulse quickening and a flush creeping over milky-white skin. _Damn kappa!_

Hakkai turned to ask Gojyo what he wanted to eat, and found the redhead wincing, and tears smarting in his eyes. "Gojyo?" the healer asked in a puzzled voice. Gojyo shook his head, still in pain, courtesy of the swift kick to his shin delivered by the desperate monk under the table.

"It's no—nothing," Gojyo finally managed to choke out, while trying to muffle his laughter at the same time. "Just bit my _tongue_, that's all." Crimson eyes twinkled teasingly at the still-seething Sanzo.

"That means somebody's thinking of you!" Goku declared knowledgeably.

Livid purple eyes dared Gojyo to say it. The kappa raised his eyebrows defiantly, and murmured. "I think you're right, monkey. Somebody sure as hell is _thinking_ about me right now." Smirk.

"Dokugakuji?" Goku guessed.

"The landlord from the last inn," Hakkai offered. The kappa had "unintentionally" wrecked one of the twin beds the last time.

"'Ch," Sanzo snorted, tapping out a Marlboro. "Most likely it's the latest tart who's fallen for his loveboy-act bullshit."

"Mmm…" Gojyo pondered. "You know what, I do believe you're closest to the mark, Sanzo-sama. I'm quite certain – in fact, I'm absolutely, drop-dead _sure_ – that a _certain_ blond beauty is most definitely thinking of me _right this moment._" Gojyo grinned.

"Feh." Sanzo sniffed, dipping his head under pretense of lighting his cigarette to hide the betraying answering blaze in violet eyes beneath a fringe of shimmering golden hair. "Order up, baka. You're wasting her time," the monk rasped, waving haughtily to their pretty blonde waitress.

Gojyo turned slowly and gave the girl a sultry wink. "Am I right, pretty lady? You're thinking of me, aren't you?"

The girl blushed. Hakkai shook his head. Goku rolled his eyes. Gojyo grinned at the waitress. Sanzo blew out a thin stream of smoke and sighed in relief. _DAMN kappa!_

"I'll have whatever you recommend, plus two ice-cold beers, sweetheart," Gojyo purred.

"Er…" the girl hesitated, obviously flustered. "Well, tonight, we –"

"'Ch," Sanzo cut in. "Just give him the same as what the kid ordered." He glared at Goku and Gojyo. "I want no stupid fights over food tonight," he warned.

"And what will you have, sir?"

"Sashimi. And two cold beers as well."

The blonde-haired serving girl hurried off, with a parting wink from the incorrigible kappa, while beneath the table he daringly stroked Sanzo's foot with his. Another hard glare warned him that the next kick would be aimed _higher_ than the last.

Gojyo stuck his lower lip out in a pout, and settled back instead, tilting his chair and crossing his arms behind his head. He looked up to the ceiling and started singing softly to himself.

_"Some nights when I'm wound so tight, there is no release, there is no solution_

_But in the darkness I see your light turned on_

_You know my weakness, you know how I respond to_

_Blonde over blue… your hands are cold, your eyes are fire_

_Blonde over blue… they shine as though you're burning inside_

_One word from you is all I need to be inspired_

_Blonde over blue… I need your inspiration tonight…"_

"Um, Gojyo," Goku interrupted, "Her eyes were brown."

Hakkai hid a smile.

Gojyo frowned. "Shaddap, bakazaru! It's the sentiment that's important!"

Goku wrinkled his nose. He turned to Hakkai with an inquiring look. "Sentiment? Is a horny water pervert capable of that?"

Hakkai rubbed his good eye and laughed weakly. Gojyo ignored them and continued humming. Sanzo pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger and fought back a grin at the redhead's audacity. In fact, it was a song the monk knew _well_. Fortunately, it seemed that the other two were oblivious to the secret serenade in Gojyo's silly warbling.

"Anyway," Hakkai shook his head, "you think we might be able to borrow the innkeeper's mahjong set, Sanzo?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Goku exclaimed. "It's been forever since we played!"

Sanzo shrugged. "I don't see why not. Goku, why don't you go ask him now?"

"Yosh!" Goku bounced up off his chair and ran over to the landlord.

"Kyu!"

Hakkai smiled. "You're excited too, Hakuryu? I gotta say, so am I. Been a while since we got the chance to relax. You guys feeling lucky tonight?" he asked his companions.

Sanzo merely snorted.

Gojyo grinned wide and answered Hakkai with the second stanza of his song.

_"These days not a damn soul prays, and there's no faith coz there's nothing to believe in_

_These days only good luck pays, If we don't get paid then we try to get even_

_I don't care coz I've done my share_

_And I need time for my own obsession..."_

The waitress arrived with their food, just as Goku came charging back excitedly with an affirmative from the innkeeper. Under cover of the ruckus, Gojyo caught Sanzo's eye and winked.

_"It doesn't matter, I've let that life go by_

_It's been forgotten coz all I wanted was you…"_

Sanzo rolled his eyes and picked up his mug of beer dismissively, but he couldn't quite hide a smirk at the kappa's corny antics.

* * *

XxXxX

"Sex alleviates tension. Love causes it." – Woody Allen

XxXxX

* * *

TBC! In a few days, hopefully… "Blonde Over Blue" copyright Billy Joel.


	2. Chapter 2

**April 30, 2006**

**ii.**

"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." - Anon.

XxXxX

"Oh yeah! That's three in a row!" Gojyo hooted, pumping his fist.

Goku scattered his mahjong tiles in disgust. Hakkai raised his eyebrows. "My, you really _are_ inspired tonight, Gojyo," he observed.

"'Ch." Sanzo dropped his hand down to crush out his smoke in the ashtray between them on the floor. Gojyo did likewise with his Hi-Lite, and dropped his hand casually out of view. Quickly, he captured the monk's hand and rubbed his thumb in sensual circles over Sanzo's palm. Sanzo barely controlled a surprised flinch and a shudder, and bit the inside of his cheek instead, hard.

"Oh yeah, am I inspired tonight…" Gojyo purred, swiftly drawing the naughty hand away before the annoyed blond could crush his fingers to a pulp. "Ready for the next round of humiliation?" he cackled, raising a mocking eyebrow at Goku, who had yet to win a game.

Goku scowled.

"Remember monkey, loser has to run the errands for one week."

"Aw shut up and shuffle already!"

After Goku lost two more rounds (with Gojyo bumping knees with Sanzo beneath the table, and ignoring the death threats from livid purple gems), Goku demanded a bathroom break. Gojyo laughed at him. "Sure, monkey. Maybe you'll be able to get rid of your bad luck."

THWAK!

That earned him a quick swat with the fan, and a satisfied smirk from Goku, before the kid dashed off to the bathroom.

Gojyo glared at Sanzo.

Sanzo raised a golden, haughty eyebrow.

Hakkai stood up and bent backwards at the waist to get rid of the kinks in his back, after sitting on the floor for two solid hours. "Might as well go get us some more refreshments," he yawned. "You guys want anything in particular?" he asked.

"More beer, thanks 'Kai," Gojyo requested, lacing his fingers together and stretching his arms up above his head.

"Marlboro," was the priest's reply, as he shrugged out of the top half of his robes.

"Alright. You coming, little guy?"

Hakuryu perched on Hakkai's shoulder as the healer walked off, and pulled the door shut behind him.

The second it clicked shut, the two remaining in the room lunged at each other and nearly bumped noses in their haste. Hungry mouths collided greedily, low growls of need-filled pleasure filled each other's ears as they kissed wildly.

Sanzo toppled Gojyo down and half lay on top of him, the ivory hands lost in Gojyo's hair as he devoured the younger man's mouth lustily, the kappa's naughty teasing having inflamed him beyond reason these past three hours. The monk's eager tongue coiled sinuously against Gojyo's tongue, wet, firm, and burningly hot, fully igniting into a raging blaze the banked desire for each other always simmering beneath the surface.

Gojyo's head arched up as he kissed Sanzo back desperately, large hands clasping Sanzo to him in a crushing embrace, his head swimming with bliss as the perpetual, raw ache in him was eased for the moment; having his Sanzo in his arms, his lover's lips fused deliciously with his mouth. It was like being a hopeless addict and getting his fix.

Kissing Sanzo was a craving he had day and night. And what made it an even sweeter high was knowing that Sanzo felt the same way too. The way that Sanzo's long, slender fingers cradled his face so possessively, the blond's low moans as he sipped at Gojyo's lips like he couldn't get enough… Sanzo's hoarse growl of pleasure flooding his mouth. _"Gojyo… God, baby…"_

And then Gojyo moaned in protest as the delicious weight pinning him down shifted away, and Sanzo sat up and ran a trembling hand through tousled golden hair, trying to calm his breathing.

"Baby…" Gojyo groaned, sitting up too and leaning close. He tried to take Sanzo back into his arms. Sanzo elbowed him away fiercely.

"They're coming back, you fool!" Sanzo hissed, swatting away insistent bronze hands.

"But I _want_ you…" Gojyo moaned. "Kiss me. Just one more kiss, Sanzo…" He nuzzled into the monk's neck and breathed in deep. Sanzo slammed his eyes shut, shuddered, and leaned weakly into him.

The toilet flushed. They both froze, and swore, and moved away from each other.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway. Sanzo sighed and lit up his last stick. Quicker than lightning, the kappa stole one more kiss on a creamy, leanly muscled shoulder, and settled back in his place just as both doors opened and Hakkai and Goku rejoined them.

"Just my stinking luck there was only one room available tonight," the kappa muttered under his breath.

"What's that about luck? _My_ luck has definitely turned!" Goku declared, rubbing his hands together determinedly. He turned to Hakkai and saw the fresh batch of refreshments. "Yes! You're the greatest, Hakkai!" he crowed, digging in eagerly.

While Hakkai rescued the beer and cigarettes from the eager boy's overenthusiastic rummaging, Gojyo's frustration was soothed somewhat when he caught Sanzo staring hotly at him beneath the fringe of sunkissed hair, as the monk unconsciously rubbed his thumb over his lips.

XxXxX

The soul that can speak through the eyes can also kiss with a gaze. Gustavo Adolfo Becquer

XxXxX

TBC again…


	3. Chapter 3

**May 4, 2006**

**A/N:** For Liloo chan and her breathtaking visual tribute to "Longing1: The Road Less Traveled". Merci beaucoup, mon ami!

* * *

**iii.**

"In a great romance, each person plays a part the other really likes."

- Elizabeth Ashley

XxXxX

* * *

Past midnight. The room was in darkness, save for the faint light coming through the window from the streetlamp outside. Four people lay on four separate beds, two of them soundly asleep. 

The other two in the beds by the window lay wide awake, eyes shining in the gloom as they stared longingly at each other. One lay on his side, the cover drawn up to his waist, a porcelain cheek resting on a smooth marble hand. The other was sprawled on his belly, his sheets kicked down to the foot of the bed, red head turned sideways toward the pale figure on the other bed, some less than five feet away from his own cot.

Gojyo put his hand out toward Sanzo. The purple eyes glittered, and then shot their companions a quick look. Still soundly asleep. Biting his lip, Sanzo reached out his hand too, and met Gojyo's hand palm-to-palm.

Electricity crackled from one to the other at the singular contact. Sanzo slammed his eyes shut, while Gojyo bit back a low, yearning groan. Their fingers shifted automatically to entwine together; and their clasped hands, though cool to the touch, felt scorching hot with the desire flowing between them.

A flash of moving white in the darkness caused both of them to break the contact, with Sanzo snatching his hand away hastily and nearly tugging Gojyo off his bed in the process. Gojyo yelped, causing Hakkai to shift and turn over. Sanzo hurriedly dived beneath the covers. Goku slept on, muttering about tapioca and almond jelly.

The flash of white turned out to be Hakuryu settling down more comfortably, as Sanzo found out when he finally emerged from his blanket. A snicker opposite him caused the violet eyes to glare at his lover, who was now flat on his back and ruefully running a hand through his hair. The red eyes met violet and laughed at Sanzo for hiding under the covers. The monk glowered even more. Gojyo rolled his eyes and chuckled silently.

And then Sanzo's eyes were arrested by the sight of Gojyo's hand lost in his hair as he tugged at the red strands in frustration. The blond moaned inwardly. He wanted to bury _his_ hands in that fiery crimson. Gojyo's hair always felt so cool and sleek and silky-soft through his fingers. God, how he wanted his hands buried through those luxurious strands…

And then his eyes strayed further down, where the kappa's other hand was unconsciously rubbing his stomach beneath his shirt. Gojyo was such a sensual bastard. He was a creature of touch; he even took detached pleasure in running his own fingertips over his own skin. Sanzo could almost _taste_ the planes and contours that Gojyo was tracing on that bronze belly. The blond knew every inch of the hard muscled body sprawled opposite him in such carefree abandon.

The kappa was thinking the exact same thing, as he watched his lover watching him with such aching need and greedy desire. Gojyo moaned softly. In the almost-darkness, Sanzo's alabaster skin seemed to glow from within, and he knew how exquisitely smooth and satiny that skin was, covering leanly muscled flesh that always, always shuddered at his touch.

Gojyo's eyes roamed from Sanzo's long white fingers, up to his bare, strong arm, and finally rested on that beautiful, perfect face. The kappa clenched his fists. He was _burning_ to press hot, mad kisses all over that flawless face that he so loved to look at. He still could not fathom how a man whose sins almost equaled his own could possess the very face of an angel. Sanzo's beauty could almost be pretty if not for the fact that he was all hard planes and arresting angles. His face was so pure that he took Gojyo's breath away every time.

And that hard, whipcord-lean body… Gojyo groaned low. The way that beautiful, sculpted body writhed against him, sleek and hard and strong and oh-so-blazingly hot… The kappa could feel the heat in his loins becoming unbearable.

Across the room, Sanzo broke the eye contact with a small sigh. He turned over on his back and lit up a cigarette instead, wincing at the tightness of his jeans. He longed to take them off and sleep in his boxers instead; but he had a sneaking suspicion that dropping his jeans now would mean having to deal with a raving lunatic kappa.

Sanzo blew smoke rings slowly, trying to maintain a grip on himself. Hakkai and Goku and the _damn_ dragon were mere feet away. He fiercely willed away his aching arousal, but it didn't help when his skin started to prickle.

Purple eyes slammed shut. _Damn rascal!_ Sanzo bit back a moan, feeling blazing scarlet caressing him softly. He could almost _feel _Gojyo's eyes scorching a path from his hair, lingering on his profile and kissing his lips, grazing down his neck, eagerly drinking in the betraying sight of his heaving chest gasping for air, and moving even further _down_ to hungrily devour his—

Sanzo sat up abruptly, sweating. He flashed Gojyo a fierce glare.

_Quit staring, baka!_

Scarlet eyes bored intensely into his, as Gojyo deliberately – shamelessly – reached down, spread his legs, and cupped himself through his shorts.

_Let's sneak away. NOW._

Sanzo clenched his teeth, his jaw working.

_You're insane._

Gojyo rocked his hips into his hand and bit his lower lip hard.

_I'm insane with WANT for you. I'm dying._

Sanzo stared wildly at him, desperately trying to keep control of himself.

_Dammit, don't make this harder than it is, you fool!_

A crimson eyebrow arched, and Gojyo locked gazes with him as he slowly started to slip a hand beneath the waistband of his boxers.

_Hard? Did you say harder, baby?_

"K'so!" Sanzo hissed, his cheeks flushed. He grabbed the pillow beneath him and hit Gojyo square in the face, just in time to muffle the naughty kappa's hearty chortles of glee.

Sanzo crushed out his cigarette and seethed, waiting for Gojyo to toss his pillow back. But Gojyo was blindly ecstatic. The kappa settled down happily, hugging Sanzo's pillow to him in delight, and inhaling deeply. Gojyo sighed. "My Sanzo…"

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oi," Sanzo hissed, low. "Give it back, you absurd idiot!"

Gojyo ignored him, curling up on his side and snuggling his face deep into Sanzo's pillow with an expression of sublime bliss.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. He got up and stalked over. Gojyo frowned at him. Sanzo took hold of a corner of the pillow, but Gojyo tugged it away from him, sitting up and away, glaring fiercely like a kid with a prized toy.

Sanzo stood rigidly with his hands on his hips. "I need my pillow, baka!" he whispered again, casting a worried glance over to their companions.

Gojyo gestured with a sweeping arm to his own pillow. "Feel free to take mine, Sanzo-sama," he whispered back, eyes twinkling.

Sanzo bared his teeth in a snarl, and glared at his lover for a full five seconds, before bending down to snatch up the damn kappa's pillow.

Quick as a flash, Gojyo reared up at the same instant to fuse their mouths together with unerring accuracy. Sanzo barely suppressed a hoarse groan, which Gojyo hungrily swallowed down as they kissed almost brutally, tongues stabbing wildly, the need for each other so keen it was almost painful.

Sanzo pushed away quickly, panting hard. "Bastard…" he groaned. If his jeans had been tight before, now they were _unbearable_. He snatched up Gojyo's pillow roughly, fighting mightily not to give in and just pounce his beautiful redhead and _damn_ the consequences.

He _did_ risk one more hard, crushing kiss, much to the kappa's ecstasy, cupping Gojyo's chin in his hand, before he turned his back and marched over swiftly to his bed. Without thinking twice, he quickly discarded the infernal, _constricting_ jeans, ignoring the harsh gasp that escaped Gojyo. He got inside the sheets viciously, and proceeded to pummel the kappa's pillow into shape with brutal force. He finally laid down, facing away from the naughty redhead. He did not dare risk _that_ again.

And then the stiff shoulders suddenly relaxed, the tension draining from his muscles, as his cheek nestled into Gojyo's pillow. It smelled of that beautiful red hair… it smelled of his lover's soap, and vanilla musk, and that incomparable scent that was purely Gojyo. A corner of the hard, cynical lips quirked as the golden lashes drifted down. He supposed this was what they called the next best thing… not that he'd ever admit it to Gojyo.

In his own bed, the kappa grinned, noting how the golden head was unconsciously rubbing against his pillow like a contented pussycat. Yup, he decided, cuddling Sanzo's pillow to him and sighing softly. Just like a pussycat. Not that he'd ever tell _that_ to his temperamental lover, Tenkai forbid… He still preferred having the real Sanzo for a pillow, but this was pretty nice too.

XxXxX

* * *

LOL… Sugar high, folks. Blame it on those European raspberry-flavored dark chocolate sticks. Mmm… XD TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**May 15, 2006**

**iv. **

Love is the poetry of the senses. - Honoré de Balzac

XxXxX

* * *

Hakkai sat up with a start. Bright sunshine flooded the room, stinging his eyes. He squinted, and shielded his face, peering at the wall clock. Almost 10. Yare yare. They had never started so late in a long time. The healer winced a bit as Hakuryu squeaked in his ear. Yup, he bet the other two had some pretty nasty hangovers. If he, who _never_ got drunk, had a pretty bad headache, he could only imagine what Sanzo and Gojyo were feeling right now. We must have overdone the 'relaxing' business just a bit, he reflected, shaking his head.

"Good morning to you too, little fella," he greeted the mini-dragon, his smile warm, though a little strained at the moment. "You must be hungry by now, huh?"

"Kyu!" Hakuryu chirped, softer this time.

Hakkai looked round at the others. Goku was half off his bed, as usual. Sanzo lay on his side, face snuggled deep into his pillow. He looked so peaceful and content that Hakkai balked at the thought of waking him up, and with the news that they were running behind schedule. He knew how rare it was for their leader to enjoy a true, restful sleep – the man was a chronic insomniac, and slept fitfully at the best of times. Hakkai supposed this accounted for the priest's short temper. The healer decided it would be wiser to let Sanzo sleep now and deal with his inevitable rant later. If he was lucky, the extra sleep would put their leader in a good enough mood to shrug off their late start today.

So Hakkai walked over to Gojyo instead. The kappa was flat on his back, the sheets kicked to the floor. He was hugging his pillow to him like a stuffed toy, and there was the goofiest smile on his face. Hakkai grinned. No doubt dreaming about hentai things, as usual… The healer shook his head, almost deciding against waking his best friend up. He just looked too darn happy.

"Oh _nooooo_…."

Hakkai turned at the sound of the plaintive wail, and saw Goku sitting up and staring mournfully at the time. "Does this mean I missed breakfast?" Goku croaked.

Hakkai laughed, putting his index finger to his lips and jerking his head toward their sleeping monk. "I think we might be able to persuade them to fix us up something to eat anyway, Goku," he reassured the kid in a hushed voice.

"Fantastic!" Goku whispered jubilantly. He bounced out of bed and dressed quickly. "Let's wake the others and go get something to eat right away!"

"Um," Hakkai cautioned patiently, laying a hand on Goku's shoulder as the kid was about to rush over to Sanzo's bed. It always took a while for things to sink in with Goku when he had just woken up, especially when he hadn't eaten yet.

"Oh. Right." Goku grinned foolishly.

Hakkai turned and shook Gojyo instead. "Wake up, Gojyo. We're running late. Let's go get breakfast and get the shopping done."

The redhead clutched the pillow tighter to him and grimaced. "Five more minutes… Just five more minutes…" he sobbed, pulling the pillow over his head to block out the sight of Goku making faces at him.

"Yare yare…" Hakkai sighed. "Well, I suppose he and Sanzo can eat sandwiches on the road later. Unless _you'd_ rather sleep some more too, Goku?"

"No way I'm missing a full-course breakfast!" Goku protested in a low voice, glancing warily at the still-sleeping Sanzo. "These guys are so _stupid_. How could they not want to eat fried rice and bacon and eggs and –"

Goku was cut short when a tanned arm shot out and bopped him over the head twice.

"What the HECK—"

Hakkai laughed softly. "I think Gojyo just hit the 'snooze' button for another ten minutes. Let's go on ahead, Goku. Let him sleep off the beer. We still have a lot of shopping to do, and only you to help me, I'm afraid…"

The two retreated, still speaking softly.

"So long as my stomach is full, 'Kai."

"Right."

"Besides, this means you'll buy me whatever snacks I want in exchange for carrying the erogappa's share of the groceries, right?"

"Well… you _do_ remember last night's bet, don't you? I believe you lost…"

"Maybe Gojyo's too drunk to remember. Hehehe…"

A few minutes after the door closed, Sha Gojyo emerged from his pillow with a sly grin in place. Hangover be damned. He had another, much more urgent _ache_ he needed to take care of… He glanced over to the blond still sleeping soundly in the opposite bed, and sighed happily. At last…

The kappa got up, walked over, and stealthily got into the sheets with Sanzo, curving himself to fit snugly against the monk. He slipped an arm around Sanzo's middle, and nuzzled into the blond's nape and inhaled deeply. _Ah, Heaven…_ Hungry lips began pressing soft kisses over his partner's back and shoulders.

"Mmm…" Sanzo growled sleepily, feeling the familiar warmth behind him. His skin tingled just touching Gojyo's, as it always did. Even after all this time together, the initial thrill was still there, sending shivers up his spine, even when he was half-asleep. He turned around drowsily, eyes still closed, and molded himself flush against Gojyo, a low rumble of sleepy pleasure making his lover grin in delight. Sanzo thrust a hard, muscled thigh between the kappa's legs, and Gojyo moaned softly, eagerly accepting the welcome pressure against his aching length. He dipped his head down to claim Sanzo's waiting mouth, both of them groaning softly as their lips met.

Sanzo's arm tightened around Gojyo's waist as the kiss grew deeper, wetter, more urgent. Gojyo's hand dropped from Sanzo's back to cup his buttocks, and grind that hard thigh even _harder_ against him, the need for Sanzo getting overwhelmingly painful.

Gojyo broke the kiss and buried his face in the blond's throat, gasping, and thrusting urgently against the monk's thigh. _"Sanzo…"_ he moaned throatily, licking and biting and suckling on the column of pale flesh. "I want you, baby… I want you _so bad_…"

Sanzo shuddered, clutching the kappa's head to his neck. "Baka…" he rasped, drowsy mind wondering why his lover didn't just rip his clothes off like he always did… and then the purple eyes flew open as the priest came fully awake, and he precipitately thrust Gojyo off the bed.

Gojyo landed with a soft thud on the floor, as Sanzo looked around them wildly.

"They're _not_ here, you paranoid bastard," Gojyo grumped, rubbing his ass, where he landed.

Sanzo scowled at him, an embarrassed flush to his pale cheeks. At least this time he'd kept from diving beneath the sheets.

"Honestly!" the redhead continued to grumble, not bothering to get up off the floor. "You think I'd be so stupid and selfish to pull a stunt like that if Hakkai and Goku _were_ around? I thought you trusted me more than that, Sanzo," he accused, letting the crimson eyes reflect how "hurt" and affronted he was. He grinned to himself as the violet eyes widened, and then softened, even though that pretty, oh-so-delectable mouth still scowled at him.

"I was half-asleep, you idiot," Sanzo muttered sullenly, running rueful fingers through his hair.

A crimson eyebrow arched. "You call _that_ an apology, Sanzo-sama?"

"Dammit Gojyo, don't be an asshole!"

"Huh," Gojyo snorted, and folded his arms, still affecting an injured look.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. He _knew_ what the damn kappa wanted. Oh yes he did. And though it went totally against the monk's nature, he always gave in. Because Sha Gojyo was, simply, irresistible. And his playfulness and silliness and irreverence were among the best things that Sanzo had come to appreciate and – yes, -- cherish about him. It was the perfect counterpoint to his own seriousness.

The priest swung his legs over and stood up. He took the two steps needed, and stiffly held out an imperious ivory hand. "Get up, you stupid fool," he barked.

"'Ch," was the withering reply.

And then Gojyo gave a whoop as he was tackled onto his back, and the wide blinding grin flashed as Sanzo dropped down on top of him. White hands buried themselves gently in long red hair, as the blond rained hot, passionate kisses all over him – his face, his neck, biting his earlobe, and then claiming his mouth in a slow, lingering kiss that was apology and reprimand and worship and possession all at the same time.

"I swear, you fucking drive me out of my mind," Sanzo growled, when they came up for air.

"Ditto," Gojyo gasped breathlessly, sighing softly in bliss as the blond continued pressing brief, moist kisses on his lips as if unable to get enough, despite the need to breathe.

"You're too damn sexy, that's what it is," Sanzo muttered between kisses.

"Yup," Gojyo agreed shamelessly, grinding up against Sanzo, bronze arms wrapped possessively around the priest.

"And a goddamn horny beast at that," Sanzo groaned, as Gojyo's hardness rubbed against his own aching arousal.

"Look who's talking, ya dirty monk," Gojyo teased, as he started to slip a large hand inside the waistband of Sanzo's boxers to caress his lover's bare ass.

Sanzo moaned deeply, and dropped his forehead against Gojyo's. "No, kappa," he rasped regretfully.

"But _angel_…" Gojyo nearly wailed in frustration, tightening his arms around Sanzo.

"We _can't_, baby," Sanzo repeated harshly.

"Why the fuck not!" Gojyo growled. "We have time! I heard Hakkai say he and Goku were going to go straight to the shops after break…fast…" The words trailed off with a wince as Sanzo leaned up on an elbow so he could flash the gold card in his lover's face.

"Hell and damnation!" the kappa cursed.

"Ditto," Sanzo echoed dryly, planting a last hard kiss on Gojyo's pouting lips, before heaving himself up with a sigh and going over to sit on his bed.

Gojyo sat up too, and stared morosely down at the bulge in his boxers. "Guess it's a cold shower for you and me again, my friend…" he sighed, standing up.

Sanzo snorted.

Gojyo halted halfway to the bathroom and glanced at him, eyes gleaming.

Sanzo held up a hand, palm facing Gojyo. "Forget it. Just… shoo." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Aarghhh!" Gojyo growled, and stomped off, banging the bathroom door hard.

"Indeed…" Sanzo muttered, flopping over on his back. He glanced down at himself and flushed, and quickly pulled the sheets over his lower body. Wouldn't _that_ be a pretty sight for the other two to see when they came back to get the damn AnEx…

XxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

**v. **

We're fools whether we dance or not, so we might as well dance. Japanese Proverb

XxXxX

* * *

That night…

Violet eyes stared out the tent flap at the wet, miserable scene outside. It was close to midnight, and the ikkou, having started on the road much later than scheduled, had been forced to camp overnight on account of the heavy rain, instead of driving through until they reached the next town.

So here they were once again, all cramped together in an even _tinier_ space. He had so been looking forward to reaching the next inn, which would certainly offer them private quarters, given the size of the town, if Hakkai's information was correct. _Private _rooms, separate, and quiet, and preferably located far apart from each other. Sanzo groaned inwardly. He was starting to sound like a junkie. Obsessed with Gojyo.

He bit his lip, stealing a glance at the redhead in his own sleeping bag. Those impossibly long lashes were closed, thank the gods. He couldn't _bear _it should the kappa dare to play _that_ game again, especially since they were only a foot apart this time. He no longer trusted himself, that he wouldn't just give in to temptation and lean in close for just one taste of those sinful lips.

No, really. The damn kappa might be ruled by "basic instincts", but he, Sanzo, liked to think himself above such things. He wasn't a slave to lust like Gojyo was. He'd certainly done _without_ before he and Gojyo became lovers. He'd always looked at it as just another inconvenient and inevitable bodily function; and the times when his body had absolutely demanded release, he'd taken care of that need alone and in private, with ruthless efficiency and the minimum of fuss. If it served anything at all, he'd always supposed it was one messy way to relieve stress.

But then that night… how many months had it been, since then? It was Gojyo who was the romantic, keeping record of such trivial things. Sanzo was certain that Gojyo could tell him to the _minute_ when it was that they first came together.

Yes, that one night when he and Gojyo were both drunk as hell, and the damn cocky bastard had been flirting, as usual, that night that Sanzo had given in – it was _he _who had grabbed Gojyo and pulled his head down for a kiss. The kappa had been teasing, he, Sanzo, had been scathingly deriding, and then they were struggling in earnest, and just as Gojyo was pulling away with an embarrassed flush to his proud cheeks – _Gojyo? Ashamed?_ – Sanzo without thinking had instinctively reached up and pulled Gojyo down and finally gave in to what they both wanted… what they both _needed_.

For Sanzo, although the desire for Gojyo was always there, the white-hot lust never really ignited into a raging blaze until he'd had his fill of Gojyo's mouth. It was the _taste_ of Gojyo, his hot breath, his slick tongue, those wicked, sensual lips that set Sanzo's blood on fire and pushed him hard to full arousal. Gojyo's low husky moans flooding his mouth fanned the ever-present ache to a ruthless, burning _need_ that only Gojyo could satisfy – whether it was he taking Gojyo or Gojyo taking him, or them pleasuring each other in _other_ ways.

However they came together, it always equaled an earth-shattering shared bliss that Sanzo could not now imagine living without. In fact, Sanzo could not even imagine _being_ with anyone else other than Sha Gojyo. He could not imagine even _kissing_ someone else.

The thick blond eyebrows pulled together in a ferocious frown, as the significance of his thoughts hit him. Shit. He really _was_ a goner, talking like some lovesick lunatic addicted to someone's kisses. And then he chuckled ruefully to himself. Hell, he'd been a goner the first time he'd called Gojyo "baby". It still amazed him sometimes that he, the silent, aloof, man-with-a-mission who _never_ got emotionally involved, was now part of a twosome. Genjo Sanzo in an intimate relationship.

Genjo Sanzo in _love_.

With a _man_.

With a damn horny kappa.

With naughty, annoying, provoking, _fucking_ Gojyo.

_Sha Gojyo._

Bold, rebellious, arresting, dynamic, defiant Gojyo.

Sanzo rubbed his temples. Irony, indeed. He'd bet anything the gods were laughing at him right now. But he was in deep, and he'd never felt so _alive_. Gojyo, maddening rascal that he was, belonged to _him_, and that was all there was to it.

The blond sighed and tore his eyes away from the sleeping redhead and peered out at the rain again. He blinked, and squinted. Was it finally letting up? The furrow between his brows eased as he pulled the flap open wider and confirmed it to himself. About damn time!

He sat up gingerly and eased out of his sleeping bag silently, and got out of the damn confining tent. He needed fresh air, and he needed a smoke. That blessed contradiction that had so puzzled him in the past now brought a wry grin to his face. He stretched, white limbs gleaming in the pale light of the sliver moon peeking out from behind the angry storm clouds. He pulled his robes up around him and secured the belt, and walked off, reaching inside a sleeve for his cigarettes.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

It took less than a minute for Gojyo to sense that the figure beside him was gone, rousing him from sleep. It took another three minutes for him to find Sanzo, quietly enjoying his second smoke in the shade of a great tree.

He swaggered over, ignoring the monk's haughtily levitating eyebrow at him disturbing the blond's "alone time". Propping an arm over Sanzo's shoulder, he leaned close and nuzzled the priest's ear, murmuring huskily. "Bum a cigarette, O Great and Wise Sanzo-sama?"

Sanzo squirmed, moving his head away. He was ticklish, and the damn kappa knew it.

"I said—"

"I heard you. Drop dead."

Gojyo pouted. "C'mon, baby! You know I ran out a few hours ago!"

"'Ch."

"_C'mon,_" Gojyo wheedled, wrapping both arms over Sanzo's shoulders and pulling the priest back to lean against his long, lean frame. "Aren't lovers supposed to share everything?" he crooned, rubbing his cheek against Sanzo's.

"Moron," Sanzo scoffed. "Everything _except_ my last stick!"

Gojyo wasn't giving up. He pulled back a little to once again tease the monk's ear, giving it a soft kiss, before slowly licking the shell and darting his tongue inside, and earning a low, involuntary moan from the man in his arms. Gojyo grinned and gently bit the earlobe. "I'll split the last stick with you," he offered generously.

Sanzo snorted, and crushed out his smoke beneath his boot. "Dream on, loverboy."

"Mmm…" Gojyo growled, dipping his head to nibble on Sanzo's jaw, delighted to feel the blond's breath coming in sharp gasps. His own heart was now pounding madly. Deftly, he slipped two fingers under the priest's collar, tugged it down, and began licking and kissing his lover's neck.

Sanzo closed his eyes, golden head lolling to the side, savoring Gojyo's mouth ravishing his skin.

"That's right," Gojyo continued, adding little nipping bites to his kisses. "That reminds me. I'm the 'loverboy', so you must be the 'tart'," he snickered, referring to yesterday night's conversation at dinner, when Sanzo had made the scathing remark after kicking him on the shin.

"Baka," Sanzo growled, turning around in his arms so they were face-to-face, and wrapping lean, strong arms around his waist.

Gojyo waggled his eyebrows. "You're my _sweet-tart_, baby," he quipped, and then snorted with laughter, collapsing against Sanzo.

The monk fought back an answering grin. He ought to be insulted, and normally he would pull out the gun right about now, but Gojyo's silliness was just so damn _infectious_ sometimes. "Ha ha. What a riot you are," he drawled instead.

Gojyo lifted his face up again and grinned down at him. "You _see!_ It's true, though. You're such a sourpuss, but you taste so sweet," he smirked. "You're my sweet-tart, San-chan."

Sanzo frowned, ceasing to be amused. "And you're a babbling idiot," he snapped, glaring.

"Ah, bite me!" Gojyo retorted.

So Sanzo did.

He clasped Gojyo's head and dragged it down, and sank his teeth into the kappa's lower lip; hard enough to sting, but not enough to draw blood. Naturally, it only aroused Gojyo all the more.

"I get it," the redhead breathed huskily against his lips. "Wanna play rough tonight, do we?"

"Urusei…" Sanzo growled, leaning in once more, and this time to claim the naughty kappa's lips in a deep, wet kiss. This was their foreplay. Gojyo would tease and torment him, and he would mock and ridicule Gojyo, and when the insults and the taunting ran out, the kissing began.

Soft lips meshed hard together in their mutual hunger, hot sleek tongues battled for dominance, and for the loser the outcome was as sweet as the victor's; because all it meant was the heady, tortured pleasure of each other's taste, of each other's arms straining to pull the other one even closer than was physically possible, of each other's moans swallowed down greedily until they were both panting for breath.

And shuddering.

And hard.

_Achingly hard_.

"Sanzo…" Gojyo moaned, his hands starting to slide down the blond's back to grasp his hips. _"Baby…"_ he begged breathlessly.

Sanzo shivered, and clenched his jaw, and forced himself to break free from the kappa's passionate embrace.

Gojyo groaned. "Fuck, not again!"

"Urusei!" Sanzo hissed. "You think I don't _want_ to!"

"Then what the hell is the problem!" Gojyo demanded heatedly. "We've done it outdoors before…" he coaxed desperately.

Sanzo sighed tiredly. "The ground's all wet, baka. I have no intention of catching hypothermia just to satisfy my sexual urges."

"What about _mine_, dammit!"

Sanzo raised his eyebrows.

"Who says we have to get naked?" Gojyo insisted stubbornly. "Or even get down on the ground? You forget who you're dealing with, tenshi…" he purred, lids dropping to half-mast enticingly. "You could just fuck me hard up against this tree…"

Sanzo felt himself wavering.

"Or we could, _you know_…" Crimson eyebrows arched suggestively, as the kappa brought a finger to his mouth and sucked softly on the tip.

Sanzo gasped, his pulse accelerating again. Eyes blazing hotly, he took a step toward Gojyo. His lover dropped his hand, grinned, and licked his lips.

"Sanzo! There you are!"

"GODDAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Gojyo roared, turning his back.

Sanzo turned resignedly to face Goku, whose hair was sticking up wildly in all directions. "I woke up when I had to pee, and when I got back before you did I thought you were lost," Goku said innocently. "What's _his_ problem?" he asked, puzzled, gesturing to the still muttering kappa.

Sanzo dragged a hand down his face in exasperation. "He came out for a smoke, the same as me," Sanzo replied through gritted teeth. "And typically he's here to pester me for a cigarette."

"I. Told. You. I. Ran. OUT." Gojyo bit out.

Goku looked from one tense figure to the other, and raised his eyebrows, whistling softly. "You guys sure convince me not to ever want to touch that stuff," he commented. "I'd never want to be _that _desperate for a stick to suck on."

And then he stared in amazement as Gojyo erupted into hysterical giggles at his remark, and even Sanzo gave a snort that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Shall we walk back together, Sanzo?" Goku asked. "I had this _amazing_ dream, I wanna tell you before I forget."

"Aa," Sanzo agreed, sighing. "I'm done here." He turned to the still-fuming Gojyo, who had his arms crossed on his chest and a disgusted expression on the handsome face. "Oi," Sanzo called.

Gojyo caught the carton reflexively. Sanzo's last Marlboro.

"You owe me two packs in the next town," the monk tossed back over his shoulder as he and Goku retraced their steps back to camp.

"I owe you _MORE_ than that, Sanzo-sama!" Gojyo yelled meaningfully to the retreating figure.

"Hn."

XxXxX

**A/N:** WHAT? XD I _swear _I'm not a tease. The whole point of this story is in the summary, remember… TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

**June 1, 2006**

**vi.

* * *

**

Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity. Henry Van Dyke

XxXxX

* * *

The tent flap opened, letting in the cold night air. Sanzo squinted up with one eye at jean-clad mile-long legs, and the monk grunted as Gojyo dropped to his knees and entered the tent as silently as he could. The priest waited until Gojyo was inside his own sleeping bag, before muttering darkly. "You sure took your time…"

"Did you miss me?" Crimson eyes twinkled at Sanzo.

"'Ch."

The kappa crossed his arms behind his head, and sighed contentedly, the picture of relaxation.

Sanzo frowned, already feeling the urge for another cigarette. "Enjoyed my last smoke, did you?" he growled.

"Mmm…"

Even in the gloom, the blond could make out the kappa licking his lips in satisfaction. Gojyo turned his head, and the scarlet eyes shone with naughty invitation. "Wanna taste?" he grinned.

"Baka!"

"Nothing like a smoke after sex…"

Sanzo blinked.

The grin grew wider, and red eyes shone into purple with unmistakable meaning.

Pale cheeks flushed, as the image of Gojyo pleasuring himself came unbidden into Sanzo's mind. He turned his back and jerked his sleeping bag over his head, but it didn't drown out the kappa's soft chuckles.

"Bastard…" Sanzo groaned, more frustrated than ever.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Next morning, a nicotine-deprived, bad-tempered monk roused them all when it was barely daylight, and threatened to shoot everyone if they were not parked in the next town by lunchtime.

While the others scattered to get ready, the priest stalked off in the direction of the river, pale face looking like a thundercloud. Hakkai and Goku knew well enough to leave the monk alone when he was sans his Marlboros, especially first thing in the morning. But a certain gleeful redhead fancied that he knew exactly how to make it better.

"All right! I'm on water duty, right Hakkai?" Gojyo called cheerfully to the healer, who was busy packing up.

"No way! That means I have to collect firewood!" Goku howled.

"What are you whining about? We're eating out of cans as usual," Gojyo retorted, snatching up the water canteens. "You only have to gather enough wood to boil that horrible monk's coffee."

"Exactly!" Goku wailed. "Where am I supposed to find enough dry sticks after last night's downpour!"

_Exactly_, Gojyo grinned to himself, stalking off quickly in the direction of the river, and leaving poor Hakkai to deal with the monkey's grumbling.

"Can't you just heat one lousy mug of water with your chi, Hakkai?" Goku begged.

"Yare yare…" Hakkai sighed. "We _all_ want something warm to drink. I am _not_ wasting my energy to boil water. I'm sure you can manage to find an armful of dry kindling, Goku…"

"But that will take me all morning! Sanzo'll be ready to murder us all by then!"

"Then you'd best get started, ne?" Hakkai said patiently. "I'll help you after I take down the tent."

"That darn cockroach always leaves the dirty jobs to me!"

"Don't forget, you're still working off the bet, after all."

"Wahhh! Whose side are you on anyway, Hakkai?"

"Hakuryu's. We both just want to make it to the next town before it starts raining again. You know the poor fella is sensitive to cold and wet. I don't want him catching sick." The green-eyed healer stared up worriedly at the sky. _Please hold off till we reach the next town!_ he beseeched the angry Heavens, where the storm clouds roiled menacingly, threatening to drench them at will. The next town with dry rooms, a shop for Marlboros, a bar, a restaurant (or three), and a great big roaring fire for him and Hakuryu.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Gojyo found the monk brushing his teeth viciously.

"Easy there, Sanzo, or you'll damage that sweet mouth I love so much," the redhead admonished, quickly filling the canteens. He set them aside and stepped up behind the monk.

Sanzo spat and rinsed, and wiped off his mouth vigorously, ignoring the kappa.

Gojyo was having none of that; and as he did the night before, he crossed his arms over Sanzo's shoulders and pulled the resisting priest back into the curve of his warm, lanky body. "'Morning, Beautiful," he murmured, nuzzling into the blond's nape.

Sanzo stiffened, and tried to break free. Gojyo held on stubbornly. "Let _go_, you asshole!" Sanzo hissed. "I'm not a fucking masochist. Don't start something that will only lead to pointless tor…ture…" he groaned. But it was too late – he was already _melting_, weakening in Gojyo's firm, insistent embrace; and shivering as warm, moist lips pressed greedy kisses up the column of his throat and traced the curve of his jaw, seeking his parted lips. One of the kappa's arms dropped to wrap around his narrow waist, while a large tanned hand came up to turn his face to Gojyo's. Sanzo yielded helplessly, breathing harshly.

"But it's such _delicious_ torture," Gojyo breathed, and then those sinfully sensuous lips clamped hungrily over his mouth, and Sanzo groaned deeply, sharp pleasure rippling through his spine. The golden head arched further back against the kappa's broad shoulder as Gojyo deepened the kiss; and a slender alabaster hand instinctively found its way up to tangle yearningly in fiery red strands, while the other sought Gojyo's hand splayed against his waist and twined possessively through the kappa's fingers.

"Nnn…" Sanzo moaned, parting his lips wider, inviting Gojyo's hot, wet tongue to delve even deeper into his mouth. He shuddered with pleasure as Gojyo complied, slick velvet tongue entwining with his and setting his blood on fire.

They broke apart the merest inch, harsh panting breaths filling each other's mouths.

Gojyo licked his lips, red eyes burning into purple. "Mmm… minty…" he growled.

"Bak—uhn…!" Sanzo groaned as Gojyo swiftly captured his lips again, allowing him no reprieve. He gasped into Gojyo's mouth as the kappa dropped the hand cradling his face down to his chest and began to tease his nipple through his shirt. The other hand disentangled itself from his and reached down for his zipper.

Sanzo tore his mouth away and gripped the hand reaching into his jeans. "No, Gojyo!" he rasped, breathing hard. "You idiot, Hakkai—Goku—"

Gojyo bit his earlobe and gently drew away the resisting hand. "Relax, Sanzo," he breathed. "Trust me, angel. I would never hurt you that way," Gojyo murmured, and swept his tongue inside Sanzo's ear. Sanzo shuddered, eyes drifting shut. "We have time. Just relax and let me pleasure you…" he pleaded huskily.

"Fuck--!" Sanzo cursed helplessly, hand going back up to thread once more through crimson hair and tug Gojyo's mouth back to his eager lips. "I trust you," he gasped between kisses. "Do it," he growled, bucking against Gojyo's hand. "I'm _dying…_"

Gojyo groaned deeply and pulled back a little to gaze at Sanzo, and his lover's expression took his breath away. The violet eyes were half-lidded and glazed with passion, the normally pale ivory skin was flushed with desire for him, and those hard lips were blood-red and swollen from his kisses. "Fuck, but you're beautiful, Sanzo…" he groaned, bending down to fuse their mouths together, at the same moment reaching in to grasp Sanzo in his hand.

Sanzo tore his mouth away and threw his head back as Gojyo started to stroke him, and snaked the other hand up inside his black top to pluck at his sensitive nipples. Gojyo dropped his mouth and fastened it to the juncture between shoulder and neck and nuzzled his flesh through the cloth, and the golden head strained against the redhead's in tortured bliss.

"Uhnnn… Aahh!"

The blond's hips jerked helplessly as he rocked into Gojyo's hand, and Sanzo shuddered even more as Gojyo low groans filled his ear, hot breath scorching his nape as the kappa ground his own erection against him.

"This… is exactly… what I pictured," Gojyo panted in his ear, the hand working him speeding up mercilessly. "You, helpless in my arms…" the kappa groaned. "What I… fantasized about… last night…" he gasped.

Sanzo stiffened, purple eyes wide with shock, as the vision of his lover moaning out his name while he came triggered his own explosive climax.

"Nnn!" Sanzo moaned, teeth sinking hard into his lower lip, head falling back into Gojyo's shoulder. The kappa bit down gently on his neck, and the blond arched back against him with a sharp cry.

"Yes…" Gojyo hissed in his ear, and Sanzo shuddered even more, as the release tore through him in wave upon wave of intense, white-hot bliss.

He sagged weakly back against Gojyo, who held him close, face still buried in the pale throat. "You're so damn hot, baby," Gojyo breathed, ignoring his own painful erection. "Feel better now?" he murmured, straightening, as Sanzo stepped away to clean himself up.

"Aa," Sanzo replied softly, turning back to face Gojyo. "I think I'll survive to the next town, at least," he murmured huskily, framing the kappa's face in his hands and pulling Gojyo in for a soft, lingering kiss. He drew away to gaze ardently into impish red. "Only _just_," he growled, the violet eyes still blazing with desire.

Gojyo grinned. "Me too." He deliberately bumped his hips against Sanzo. The priest snorted mockingly.

Gojyo dropped a quick kiss on the crimson chakra. "Love you, Sanzo," he whispered reverently, and then he stooped to pick up the water canteens and hurried off, with a parting wink. "This means we're quits, monk!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

Sanzo stood and stared quizzically at the retreating figure, and then the purple eyes widened. _Nothing like a good smoke after sex…_

"Oi!" the blond yelled, "No deal, baka! You still owe me two damn packs of Marlboro!" he bellowed, reminded of his craving for nicotine.

But despite appearances, the kappa did indeed work a miracle, since they made it to the next town without anybody getting shot.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

XD Now _that_ was a teaser. Gojyo's turn next…


	7. Chapter 7

**June 10, 2006**

**vii.**

Where love is concerned, too much is not even enough. - Pierre de Beaumarchais

XxXxX

* * *

"Here we go!" Hakkai smiled, rejoining the others by the roaring fire. It was past four p.m. They had just made it in time to beat the next fury of the storm. Thankfully, Hakkai's travel guide was correct. The town was prosperous, and their inn was large and comfortable. They had had a huge late lunch, to Goku's great delight. Gojyo had crowed approvingly when they had passed the town's busy-looking bar. Sanzo had his Marlboros, plus two cartons. And Hakuryu was sleeping contentedly by the fire while the rain beat furiously outside.

"Ooh! Hurry up, Hakkai! Set it up! Set it up!" Goku exclaimed eagerly.

Sanzo glanced over, and then snorted behind his newspaper.

"Eh?" Gojyo sat up from where he'd been reclining on the sofa. "I thought you were off to borrow another mahjong set, Hakkai?" he asked, eyeing Hakkai's bundle.

"Somebody else beat us to it," the healer replied with a shrug. "So I thought we'd try something different for once." He set down a chess set. Goku danced around impatiently as Hakkai pulled up two chairs.

Gojyo cackled. "That game's too complicated for the stupid monkey." He tossed a few nuts from his snack bowl at Goku.

"Cut that out!" Goku glared.

"Leave him alone," Sanzo ordered from behind his newspaper, as Hakkai set the board up.

Gojyo shrugged, and resumed tossing almonds up in the air and trying to catch them in his mouth.

"Come on, Goku, I'll teach you how to play," Hakkai invited. Goku smiled happily and took the seat opposite Hakkai.

Gojyo jumped up. "Wait!" he called frantically, waving his arms.

"Huh?"

"Are you choking, you pervy kappa? Serves you right!"

The redhead walked boldly up to Sanzo and coughed discreetly. The newspaper lowered. "What?" Sanzo snapped, whipping off his reading glasses.

Gojyo held up his palms. "I just wanna borrow something…" Sanzo eyed him suspiciously. "Er… would Sanzo-sama be so kind as to lend me those?" The kappa gestured to the monk's spectacles. Sanzo frowned. _"Pleeeeaase…."_ Gojyo wheedled. "Five seconds. I'll be careful with them." Curiosity made the monk hand them over with a hard glare.

Gojyo grinned his thanks, and approached the chess players swiftly. He leaned over Goku and quickly slid the glasses on him. Goku blinked owlishly. Hakkai sat back, puzzled.

Gojyo bowed. "Artificial intelligence," he proclaimed solemnly. "You can start teaching him now, Sensei--!" he added hastily with a snicker, as Goku bounced up, ready to charge.

"Let's see how smart _you'll _be with your smart-alecky head flattened like a pancake!"

"Hehe. You even bring up food when you're threatening someone? You're so hopeless!" Gojyo sniggered, dodging behind the sofa.

"GRRRR! Stand _still_, you nasty overgrown cockroach!"

"Ooh, chibi-monkey's angry. I'm _so_ scared…"

"Yare yare…" Hakkai shook his head, as the two continued chasing each other around the room. "Just like a couple of hyperactive kids cooped up indoors on a rainy day…"

"OI!" Sanzo bellowed, whipping out the harisen. "You idiots put a single scratch on my glasses and there'll be HELL to pay!"

A few well-aimed THWAKS restored order, with a couple of extra swats to the naughty kappa, much to the monkey's satisfaction. Gojyo plopped back down on his sofa with a wince. Sanzo huffed irritably, and resumed reading. Gojyo picked up a magazine as well.

"Now, Goku. The object of chess is to capture your opponent's king, which is _this_ piece." Hakkai picked up his king and demonstrated.

"Uh-huh."

"All of your playing pieces have different moves you're allowed to make…"

Goku bobbed his head up and down.

Gojyo rifled through his pages, bored, and then he tossed the magazine back to the table. He stood up and stretched. "Since we're not playing mahjong, I think I'm gonna earn me some pocket change in the bar next door," he announced.

"The innkeeper says they serve supper at seven," Hakkai reminded him.

Gojyo shrugged. "If I don't get back by then, I guess I'll just have to charm the kitchen maids into giving me a little midnight snack. Heh." Wink-wink.

Hakkai shook his head, all too familiar with his best friend's habit of skipping meals when he was on a roll playing cards. "Suit yourself," he replied ruefully.

Meanwhile, Goku was picking up his chess pieces, face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to memorize all that Hakkai had told him so far. "Hey Hakkai, which one's the Sanzo?"

"Huh?"

"Like I said, good luck," Gojyo grinned, mussing Goku's hair affectionately. He dodged the kid's kicks easily and waved cheerfully as he exited the room.

Goku smoothed down his hair crossly, before clarifying to a patiently amused Hakkai. "We—ll. This is the king, an' the queen, an' the, um, knight, an' the bishop, right?"

"Yes…"

"So which one's the Sanzo?"

"Ahaha. There's no 'Sanzo', Goku."

"Why? There's a Hazel, isn't there?"

"Er…"

Sanzo folded his newspaper and stood up, hiding a grin to save from hurting the monkey's feelings. "I'm going up to my room," he stated. "Have them bring up my dinner later," he added. "I feel like resting."

Hakkai nodded understandingly. Days like this, when the rain poured non-stop like the sky was grieving, their leader preferred mostly to be alone with his thoughts. He was just thankful that these days Sanzo ate sensibly despite the wet weather. "Sure, Sanzo," the healer smiled.

Sanzo stopped briefly beside Goku's chair. "I expect you to know enough to play a game with me tomorrow," he encouraged the kid gruffly. "It doesn't look like we'll be leaving anytime soon anyway."

Golden eyes beamed up at him. "You bet!"

"Have a good rest, Sanzo," Hakkai called as Sanzo walked through the door.

"Aa."

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

He'd just cleared the top of the stairs when he had his breath knocked out of him by Gojyo grabbing hold of his shoulders and pinning him against the wall.

"Fuck! You idi—"

The death threat never made it past his lips as Gojyo hungrily covered his mouth with his own, large hands cupping his face and long lean body pressed to him from the chest down.

Sanzo groaned, arms coming up to wrap around the kappa's neck, and he kissed Gojyo back as wildly as he was being kissed. He made no protest as the kappa dropped his hands from his face to his hips and urged his legs up to wrap around Gojyo's waist; and thus locked passionately together they stumbled through the quiet and deserted hallway and made it to Sanzo's room.

Once inside, Sanzo clung to Gojyo and ravished his neck lustily as the kappa turned to quickly lock the door. That done, he captured the monk's eagerly parted lips again, and they continued drinking greedily from each other's wide-open mouths as they made their way to the bed.

Rather than crushing Sanzo with his weight, Gojyo turned around at the last instant to fall on his back, with Sanzo pinning him down. White hands withdrew from around his back to bury themselves in his hair, as Sanzo speared his tongue over and over into his mouth, the blond's low groans and whimpers of pleasure flooding his ears.

Gojyo moaned and tore his mouth away, panting hard. Sanzo was breathing harshly as well. While they caught their breath, foreheads resting against each other, their hands began the business of getting rid of cumbersome clothes.

Gojyo pulled on the black sash while Sanzo gracefully swept the sutra off his shoulders, with the Maten Scripture coiling neatly by itself as if by magic. The gold breastplate followed, lifted off by Gojyo, and set aside carefully together with the sutra.

After that, it was impatient kicking off of shoes, and hasty unbuttonings and unzippings and shrugging impatiently out of their garments, the articles tossed aside haphazardly, all the while stealing kisses in between, with low growls of need and murmurs of desire.

"You're so perfect, Sanzo… so damn perfect…" Gojyo breathed, running his hands down Sanzo's sides as the black top came off. He toppled the priest down on the bed with a throaty groan, overwhelmed with the need to taste him.

"Shut up and hurry up you fool…" Sanzo groaned, clutching Gojyo's head to him nevertheless, as the kappa bent down to lick at and lovingly suck a pale nipple. Sanzo shuddered, and arched his hips up impatiently to grind against Gojyo, both of them still wearing their jeans.

"I love how you taste…" Gojyo muttered, moving up to fasten his mouth on the throbbing pulse in Sanzo's throat.

Sanzo shuddered again, senses swimming with pleasure at the feel of Gojyo's tongue, of Gojyo's lips, of Gojyo's hot breath on his skin. His Gojyo, whom he'd been craving for days and days. He urged his lover's head up to fuse their lips together once more, as slender hands tugged impatiently on Gojyo's jeans.

Gojyo broke their kiss with a soft curse, and he sat up abruptly to swiftly strip Sanzo of the rest of his clothes, standing up himself to shuck off his jeans and boxers. Sanzo watched him with blazing amethyst eyes, growling softly as the kappa finally stood before him in all his proud, naked glory.

"Come to me," Sanzo ordered hoarsely, arms spread wide.

But Gojyo paused thoughtfully.

Purple eyes blinked. "Gojyo?" Sanzo growled impatiently; and then he stared as the kappa gripped one of the bedposts and rocked the bed, hard. "What the fuck!" the blond snapped.

Gojyo flashed him that blinding grin. "Hehehe. Just testing. Wouldn't want to be responsible for another case of property damage like the last time." A cheeky red eye winked at Sanzo.

The priest snorted. "I said get over here, dammit!" the blond repeated, a mocking smile on his lips. "Baka…" he muttered, as Gojyo finally went into his embrace with a blissful little sigh.

A few more minutes of kisses and caresses, and they were both gasping with need. It was always like this, when they'd been apart for too long. Too long meaning a week at the _least_; with their potent chemistry and animal attraction and lust for each other, even spending the entire day in bed was not nearly enough.

Compound that with the fact that they were traveling West on an urgent, heavenly mission, battling countless enemies along the way, and keeping their relationship a secret, only stealing away whatever time they could with each other, and it only intensified what was already a combustible magnetism between them. Simply put, it absolutely drove them mad, and even more wildly desirous of each other; and it meant a fast and furious fuck when they finally got away by themselves; at least for the first time.

"Making love" came after, when they'd satisfied the first intense wave of aching need, and afterwards were able to take their time worshipping and enjoying each other.

And so now Gojyo rained crazed kisses down on a writhing Sanzo, whose alabaster skin was flushed a becoming peach with his desire. The kappa fumbled on the nightstand for the oil, as he gasped hopefully against his lover's kiss-swollen lips. "Top or bottom, angel?"

"Bottom," Sanzo growled, nipping none-too-gently on Gojyo's lower lip as the kappa pouted slightly in disappointment. And then the redhead stared, startled, as Sanzo snatched the bottle from his hand. Gojyo groaned as the blond cupped the back of his head and pulled him down for a quick, wet kiss, and breathed huskily against his lips. "You're riding me, baby."

A few moments of hasty preparation, and then both of them groaned in bliss as Gojyo straddled the blond and impaled himself in one smooth stroke.

"Fuck…!" Sanzo growled softly, golden head thrashing on the pillows.

"Uhnn…" Gojyo moaned in reply, eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy, lean hips grinding in slow circles. But the teasing didn't last for long, as lust overwhelmed them both and dictated their pace – and their bodies slammed against each other with almost brutal force.

Strong tanned legs worked to lift and lower himself on Sanzo, and Gojyo clenched rhythmically in time with his movements, driving his lover wild. Sanzo thrust up against him wantonly as well, slender oil-slicked fingers wrapping around Gojyo, making the redhead gasp and arch forward into Sanzo's hand.

Their breaths came faster, their heartbeats drummed, the rain fell furiously outside as their passion fogged up the windows from within.

And then Gojyo's eyes snapped open as Sanzo suddenly cried out. "Stop… dammit, _stop!_"

Gojyo froze immediately. In fact, he ceased to breathe; crimson eyes searching his lover's face frantically. "Sanzo?" he gasped, his heart in his throat.

Sanzo held up his arms with a hungry little moan, and Gojyo's breath whooshed out of him in relief. He gripped the blond's forearms to pull him up, and sighed in bliss as Sanzo locked possessive arms around him, pressing their chests together, and greedily attacked his mouth in a deep, wet kiss.

"Move, baby…" Sanzo growled against his lips, and Gojyo wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and buried his face in his lover's nape; as two, three more thrusts catapulted them to a shattering climax.

"Sanzo!…"

"Uhhnnn! Gojyo…"

Thus sated momentarily, slick and wet and with limbs entangled, they each lit a smoke and rested contentedly in each other's arms. This quiet time together was what both of them truly hungered for, once their bodies' needs were satisfied. Just skin pressed to skin, and occasional soft kisses, and random caresses on each other's glowing, loose-limbed bodies.

It was the simple joy of being together, feeling each other's heartbeats, smelling the other's scent and listening to each other's breath and drowsing in each other's arms in a sweet yet sexless embrace; until desire inevitably took control again and demanded satisfaction.

This explosive attraction between them generated such electric tension; and Gojyo used to find vent with his bold teasing and taunts, which in turn drew sparks from the irate blond with Sanzo's violent flare-ups.

Nowadays, though, sex provided a more delicious way of dissolving that tension; and afterwards they bathed in the togetherness that they craved the most – the nameless, inexplicable bliss that washed through them in the aftermath of sex. It was the gentleness that the rough and cocky playboy hid from the world; and a tenderness that Sanzo showed only to Gojyo.

Until the naughty kappa inevitably opened his saucy mouth.

Gojyo pushed gently at Sanzo, who was pillowed on his chest. The monk muttered sleepily. Sanzo always nodded off after they had sex. Perhaps it was because he held himself so stiffly all the time; and making love drained all that reserve and left him a boneless heap of contentment.

Gojyo tried again to get up, which caused an annoyed purple eye to glare up at him. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Sanzo rasped, irritated that his warm, comfortable pillow dared to disturb his nap.

"I just remembered. I stashed a six-pack of beer and a few sandwiches in my room. Just thought I'd go get them."

"The hell you are," the lump of pale flesh pinning him down growled in reply, settling the golden head more comfortably against his chest, and tightening deceptively strong arms around him.

"Damn it monk, at least _you're_ having your dinner delivered! I had to make up an excuse, remember?" the kappa whined.

"You're starting to sound like the bakazaru."

"Hell, I just want my beer!"

"Over my dead body."

Gojyo rolled his eyes, and tried again. He was honestly thirsty, and the vision of an ice-cold can of beer was starting to torment him like those clichés of the dying man in the desert. "I'll be quick, baby," the kappa croaked. "I'll even share with you…" he wheedled, attempting once more to slide out from under a drowsy, determined monk.

"You move another inch and I swear I'll shoot you!" Sanzo growled crossly, as he felt sleep slipping away from him. Sometimes he was convinced that the reason he wanted sex with Gojyo so much was because the kappa seemed to be a natural sleeping drug. Gojyo knew exactly how to render him boneless and pliant and melting and yielding in his arms; and this carried over afterwards, sucking him into sweet, refreshing slumber.

Gojyo snorted with laughter. "Shoot me, will ya? With what? With _this?_" And the kappa boldly reached down to cup Sanzo in his hand.

Sanzo glared up at him, and cut off Gojyo's chortles by rearing up to crush his mouth down on the kappa's lips in a hard, punishing kiss, threading ivory fingers through Gojyo's hands and pinning them down on either side of his naughty lover's head.

And of course, beer and sleep were forgotten.

* * *

XxXxX

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**June 19, 2006**

**viii.**

I never knew how to worship until I knew how to love. - Henry Ward Beecher

XxXxX

* * *

Gojyo waited until he heard the footsteps fading down the stairs, and then hurried back to Sanzo's room, beer and sandwiches in hand. He found the monk standing by the window, smoking a cigarette and frowning fiercely out at the rain.

"Tsk." Gojyo clicked his tongue disapprovingly, as Sanzo turned and faced him. "I thought I'd cured you of that by now."

Sanzo glared and said nothing.

Gojyo shrugged easily, not wanting to start an argument about the rain. He pouted instead, as Sanzo joined him at the table. "You put your clothes back on," he observed with a disappointed grimace.

"Idiot," the monk retorted. "I certainly can't answer the door buck naked."

Gojyo winked at him. "You can if I'm delivering room service," he cackled.

"Baka."

After they'd divided Sanzo's dinner tray and Gojyo's sandwiches, they had a quick game of cards as they started on the beer. There was the requisite teasing by Gojyo, and death threats by Sanzo, and accusations of cheating and insulting each other's skills.

But it took only a few hands before Gojyo started to lose interest and began looking hotly at Sanzo. The monk snapped his eyes up as Gojyo folded his cards without even looking at them, and found the kappa grinning sexily at him. Gojyo raised his eyebrows.

Sanzo flushed, the blood pulsing wildly in his veins as answering desire rushed through him. Purple eyes narrowed as he rasped hoarsely. "We're done here."

"Aa," Gojyo agreed softly, crimson eyes gleaming. He stood up, intending to scoop the priest up and throw him down on the bed; and he squawked in protest as Sanzo stood up abruptly and fended him off.

"Baby?" Gojyo asked, bewildered.

"I need a shower," Sanzo replied through gritted teeth, as he pulled the black top over his head. Gojyo watched helplessly as creamy porcelain skin gleamed invitingly before him, the blond's pale nipples already stiff. Sanzo frowned at him, as he stepped out of his jeans. "Move!" Sanzo growled impatiently, turning his back and walking to the bathroom.

Understanding dawned, and Gojyo hastily removed his clothes as well, leaving a trail of garments behind as he happily followed the blond to the shower.

He stepped beneath the warm spray, groaning huskily as Sanzo pressed close and locked his arms around him. His mouth collided frantically with Sanzo's, as his hands went down to clasp his lover's ass, grinding them together in slow, erotic circles.

"Nnn…" Gojyo moaned, as Sanzo dropped his lips to suck greedily at the hollow of his throat, white hands splayed on his chest and thumbs rubbing over his sensitive nipples, sending shocks of pleasure rippling through his spine. And all the while the steady stream of warm water rained down on them, like tiny needles prickling his skin in a sensual massage, echoing and intensifying the pleasure that Sanzo was giving him until Gojyo felt like he was literally drowning in bliss.

Sanzo's mouth found its way back up to his lips, both of them moaning as they kissed desperately. The kappa reached behind Sanzo for the bar of soap, and turned the knob on the shower so that the water was now softer and fell on them like a light mist. Sanzo growled in protest as Gojyo broke their liplock, but then he gasped moments later as his lover reached down with his lathered hands and smoothed the slick, slippery soap over both their erections.

Sanzo reached down too, but Gojyo held his wrist, and gave him a sexy grin. He hauled the puzzled blond back into his arms, and coaxed Sanzo to wrap his arms around him as well. Gojyo kept their eyes locked together, red burning into purple, foreheads touching, as he slowly began to grind against Sanzo.

The violet eyes widened in shocked pleasure, and then slammed shut as Sanzo hissed through clenched teeth. "Oh fuck… _Gojyo…!_"

"Not this time, baby," Gojyo breathed against his lips, before crushing his mouth down hard on Sanzo's. Sanzo kissed him back just as wildly, as their arms tightened around each other, hips grinding as they thrust and rubbed against each other, the slippery soap making the slide of slick, hard, throbbing flesh against heated velvet skin a delicious, maddening torture.

With nothing more than the friction of each other's toned bellies and the heady bliss of hot breath and yielding lips and wet, sinuous coiling tongues, they both moaned long and deep into each other's mouths as they exploded simultaneously, striping their chests and stomachs with their hot seed, entangled and rubbing frantically against each other like a pair of teenagers.

"Damn…" Sanzo panted, sagging weakly against Gojyo.

"Yeah…" Gojyo gasped, turning his head blindly to give Sanzo a quick kiss. The kiss landed on the blond's ear.

"Why the hell haven't we ever done _that_ before?" Sanzo demanded, taking slow, steadying breaths.

Gojyo only grinned, and waggled his eyebrows.

Sanzo pulled back and scowled at him. "Hurry up and finish washing, then!" he snapped, turning away and briskly lathering up as he turned the shower on at full blast once more. The kappa continued smiling, and picked up the bottle of shampoo. Lavender and honey. How appropriate. He poured some on his palm.

Sanzo turned quickly and pinned him with a glare. "Don't _touch_ me," the blond hissed, correctly guessing that his lover meant to shampoo his hair for him. "I want to finish up here _quick_," Sanzo ordered, violet eyes blazing with desire. "Then you can show me _properly_ what else you've been keeping to yourself…"

"Heh." Gojyo grinned, and stole a swift kiss anyway, ignoring Sanzo's impatient frown. "It's nice having the great Sha Gojyo for your lover, ne, Sanzo-sama?" Claret eyes twinkled merrily down at regal, dignified purple.

"'Ch. Baka!"

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

"_Uhhnn!" _Gojyo threw his head back and gave one last powerful thrust, sheathing himself fully inside Sanzo, hips jerking helplessly as mind-numbing pleasure throbbed through his body.

"_Gods…"_ Sanzo hissed, the hot feel of Gojyo spilling inside him triggering his own explosive release, making him arch wantonly beneath his lover, golden head thrashing wildly on the pillows.

The kappa collapsed on top of Sanzo, both of them limp and sweaty and pleasantly exhausted. After a minute or so, Gojyo braced himself up to smile down at the blond. "That was fucking amazing," he panted, scarlet eyes fever-bright with blind adoration and bronze skin gleaming over the proud planes of his face.

"Mmm…" Sanzo murmured, hands coming up to comb Gojyo's hair back, and then settling down to frame the kappa's face in his slender fingers. "And you're fucking beautiful, baby." He brushed his thumbs softly over the corners of Gojyo's lips.

Red eyes widened, and then Gojyo gave a low groan and buried his face in Sanzo's throat. "You make me so happy, you know that you bastard…" he choked, tanned arms cradling the golden head possessively.

Sanzo snorted, an arm going around Gojyo's back and the other hand reaching up to continue stroking through the fiery red hair. "Hn. And you break my heart," he murmured lightly, as the kappa trembled against him, overcome.

"Aishiteru, tenshi… aishiteru…" Gojyo whispered fervently, glib words deserting him at moments like this, when his touchy, aloof Sanzo let his guard down and allowed Gojyo to glimpse the gentleness he so rarely showed. Lovers they might be, but it was still a rare thing for the monk to be this mellow and eloquent, and whenever it happened Sanzo was so sweet and tender that it overwhelmed Gojyo.

"I _know_, you idiot," Sanzo breathed in his ear; and though the words were snide the hands holding him remained soft and gentle, and the priest's heart beat wildly against his ear, and Gojyo shuddered and sighed in pure happiness, and leaned up once more to kiss his corrupt monk and worship him with his body and show him just how crazy Gojyo was about him.

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Sanzo lay on his side, head resting on his hand propped up on his elbow as he gazed down at the sleeping Gojyo. He was exhausted, but it was a delicious kind of tiredness, his body for once replete after they'd made love yet again. He'd lost count how many times they'd fucked each other senseless, and that was just _today_. Glancing out the window at the weeping, miserable rain, he knew that tomorrow Gojyo would wear him out again, milking every last drop of pleasure from his yielding flesh. The thought made him shiver in anticipation, and actually _thank_ the gods for the rain for the first time since he could remember.

Fuck. And to think just a few hours ago he'd been staring morosely out the window at the wet weather, resenting the unrelenting downpour and the memories they always brought. And here he was now, actually grateful for the delay that same rain brought, and all because it meant he could play as much as he wanted with Gojyo.

Sanzo grinned to himself. The miracles that this horny rascal worked where he, Sanzo, was concerned, and the damn kappa didn't even know it. Not that Sanzo was about to give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing there was one more thing he had to grin smugly about. Gojyo was already enough of a peacock without Sanzo stoking his already sizeable ego.

But then the violet eyes softened thoughtfully as the monk continued gazing down at his sleeping lover. No, that wasn't entirely accurate either. Where he was concerned, Gojyo was anything but flippant. Sure, the rogue lived to tease him, and torment him, and even laugh at him and his awkward embarrassment and self-consciousness at times; and Heaven knew Gojyo drove him crazy with his juvenile antics and playful little games and daring stunts – like pressing close and cupping his ass in the crowded marketplace, or nonchalantly stroking his leg with a naughty foot when all four of them were soaking in the bathhouse, or stealing a bite on his shoulder, quicker than lightning, amidst the noise and confusion of fighting off another band of idiot youkai.

Yes, Gojyo still tested the limits of his patience, and Sanzo still felt the overpowering itch to shoot him sometimes, and the harisen still landed with stinging regularity on his lover, perhaps even more now than ever before. But somehow Sanzo sensed that Gojyo understood that this was the monk's perverse way of dealing with their relationship, especially since they were trying so hard to keep it a secret. Because God knew the more distant and cruel Sanzo was to Gojyo in public, that the opposite was true whenever they were alone together.

Sanzo himself was amazed at the overwhelming tenderness for Gojyo that welled up in him when it was just the two of them. Indeed, he still felt somewhat uncomfortable with it sometimes, and usually expressed it only with the possessive caresses and searing kisses he bestowed upon Gojyo.

But – as it had happened a little while ago – sometimes he surprised even himself, when words spilled out of his mouth seemingly without his being aware of it. He had never imagined himself spouting such sentimental crap, least of all to the horny pervert whose primary mission in life, it had seemed, was to make _his_ life a living hell.

And yet he'd done it, whispered sweet nothings in Gojyo's ear, and it had thrilled him as much as it thrilled Gojyo, who was always overwhelmed when Sanzo was in an affectionate mood. It made Sanzo happy to know he affected the cocky devil so strongly, and could bring him to the point of tears with just a few husky words.

It was a heady feeling, knowing _he_ had the power to break the carefree playboy's heart. It gave him immense satisfaction, and not by virtue of the possibility of inflicting hurt on the silly bastard. No, he was too far gone for such petty ideas. It was rather the humbling thought that Gojyo's heart _belonged to him,_ and that the easygoing, happy-go-lucky wild child that was Sha Gojyo trusted Sanzo with his happiness.

Amethyst eyes roamed possessively over the handsome face before him, relaxed now in repose. He'd meant what he'd said. Gojyo _was_ beautiful, and it was far more than the arresting high cheekbones, the wickedly arched brows, the handsome nose, the startling wine-colored eyes, or the sensual lips so generous they only had to smile to make you feel kissed.

No, it was the subtle mark of pain and tragedy that rendered Gojyo breathtaking. It was the stamp of suffering, of a survivor's struggle and his lonely, courageous triumph – those twin gashes on his left cheek that gave him such a dangerous air, also made you want to caress him, and soothe him, and heal those scars that were invisible to the eye.

If there was one word that described that handsome, arrogant face so perfectly, it was the word _strong_. Beneath the carefree smile and the naughty, bold attitude and bad-boy bravado, Sha Gojyo possessed a will of steel, an obstinate, self-won strength born of a tragic urchin's quiet desperation. They were, deep down, so _alike_; and the fact that Gojyo yielded that strength so readily and allowed himself to be vulnerable with Sanzo was what "broke" the monk's heart.

And it was this same guileless trust that shattered Sanzo's defenses and revealed a gentleness and tenderness that surprised even him. He had not thought that he was capable of such softness. And the strange thing was, that he no longer thought of it as weak. Sha Gojyo's influence on him was such that he only found such emotions exhilarating, and liberating. Even if he _was_ still cold and reserved with Gojyo around other people. Hn. But Gojyo understood that too; and what was more, he _accepted_ it, just like he accepted all of Sanzo's various faults and shortcomings.

Sanzo had never dreamed of being loved so completely, and so _honestly_. He had never questioned it either. Gojyo _loved_ him, and he loved him _just as he was._ Fucking unbelievable. Fucking stupid kappa. Fucking, _wonderful_ Gojyo.

"Oi…"

Purple eyes stared in horror at the lazy grin slowly forming on his lover's wicked lips. Had he just said all that _out loud?_ Where the hell was his goddamn harisen … !

"Quit staring, baka," Gojyo drawled as he opened his eyes, cheekily throwing his own words back at him.

Sanzo frowned, and glared into sleepy crimson eyes shining impishly up at him.

And then he electrified Gojyo by rolling over on top of the kappa, hands threading through the silky red hair, as he drowned Gojyo with mad, greedy kisses.

"Angel?" Gojyo gasped, shivering with dazed pleasure.

"… Love you. I love you, Gojyo…" Sanzo growled throatily, giving in to the flood of intense emotion roaring through his entire being.

"Uhnnn!" Gojyo moaned, as Sanzo captured his mouth in a deep, lingering kiss, giving him no chance to reply. But there was no need for words anyway, as they poured their souls into each other with that kiss, which although as hot and lusty as any they'd ever shared, for once was not a "prelude to sex"; but simply an affirmation of their feelings for each other.

"Aahhh… hah…" Sanzo gasped, when they finally broke apart. He collapsed down onto Gojyo and nestled his face into his lover's throat.

"Nnn…" Gojyo moaned softly in reply, his heart drumming so crazily he thought for a moment it was going to burst. Involuntarily, almost, he reached up with his right hand to feel for himself just how hard it was pounding in his chest. It seemed like a caged bird, for Tenkai's sake…

"Hn… I know," Sanzo rumbled, as he caught hold of the kappa's hand and placed it over his own marble-colored chest. "Feels like a goddamn heart attack, doesn't it?" the blond growled almost resentfully.

Gojyo gave a snort of laughter. "Damn, Sanzo, you're talking like an old fart or something…"

Sanzo froze, and then reared up to rain annoyed blows down on the grinning kappa. "Just when I'm feeling sentimental, you asshole!" he seethed. "You ALWAYS ruin my mood, damn you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gojyo yelped, shielding himself with his arms, and still chuckling helplessly. He couldn't help it. He was just so _happy._

After a while, the kappa leaned cautiously over the monk's shoulder, since the irritated blond was now lying on his side facing away from him. "Sanzo?" he whispered hesitantly.

"'Ch."

"Shall I get the banishing gun so you can punish me properly?"

Twitch.

"Although to tell you honestly, I'd really prefer the paper fan… that way the torture will last longer..."

Sigh. Sanzo rolled over on his back and glowered up at his maddening lover.

"Or you could use the Maten Scripture?" Gojyo asked, face brightening. "We've never tried _that_ before…"

Sanzo blew on his bangs in exasperation. "Gojyo."

"Hai?"

"Shut the fuck up and—"

Gojyo placed his index finger over Sanzo's mouth. "—And kiss you. I know." He smiled tenderly down at Sanzo.

And he did just that, and this time it _was_ another of those kisses that led to other pleasurable delights, and not even the rain made any difference as they lost themselves in each other once more.

* * *

-owari at last.-

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was more "lemony" than usual, but apart from keeping with the story's summary, I figure that after the torture of the previous chapters we ALL deserve it, not least of all Sanzo and Gojyo themselves. Heh.

And speaking of –er—"lemons": watch out for a senseless 353 smut fic I will be posting next on AFF and mediaminer. I've already had two "strikes" with FF dot net regarding my parodies Truly Madly Deeply and Episode 1: TMD; that I'm terrified of being banned completely if I post a graphic Sanzo/Gojyo here. LOL In a week or so… and I'm already red-faced with embarrassment, if you must know. Heh.

Later, then.

353535353535353535353533535353535353353535353

* * *

Japanese mini-glossary:

Baka: stupid/moron/idiot

Bakazaru: stupid monkey

Kappa: water demon

Tenkai: heaven

Yare yare: "dear oh dear" , "boy oh boy" (expression of displeasure or exasperation)

Ikkou: group

Hai: yes

Aishiteru: I love you

Tenshi: angel

Youkai: demon

K'so: (Japanese swear-word)

Hentai: pervert(ed)

Urusei: shut up


End file.
